Pouncetail (RC)
Pouncetail is a ginger-and-white tom with a short tail. History In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight'' :Pouncepaw is a RiverClan apprentice mentored by Reedwhisker. :He is introduced by Minnowpaw to Lionpaw, along with Minnowpaw's brother, Pebblepaw. :He takes part in the Daylight Gathering, and wins the fishing competition. His reward is the right to choose the first piece of fresh-kill from the pile upon returning to camp. ''Dark River :He is seen fortifying the RiverClan camp against Twoleg kits. He is also part of the patrol that gets chased into WindClan territory by the horseplace dog, Pip. Outcast : He is now a warrior, with the name Pouncetail. Eclipse : Long Shadows : ''Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice : He is listed as an elder. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :He does not make any formal appearances, but when Dovepaw uses her powers to reach into RiverClan camp, she hears RiverClan's medicine cat, Mothwing, asking her apprentice, Willowshine, if she'd attended to Pouncetail's bedding. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :He is seen at a Gathering, and shares a story about the great battle, when all the Clans fought on ThunderClan territory. It is noted by Dapplenose that Pouncetail is the only cat who brought honor to the Clans on that day. :Pouncetail and a patrol consisting of Blackclaw, Dawnflower and Reedwhisker invade ThunderClan territory in support of WindClan, planning to set up an ambush in the abandoned Twoleg nest. When they find ShadowClan cats there, Pouncetail and Reedwhisker attack them, and he attacks Whitetail, who was mistakenly shown as a ShadowClan warrior rather than one of WindClan, until she flees from him. When the patrol finds Spiderfoot hiding from the battle, they leave him for Pouncetail to deal with. Pouncetail makes him walk up a sloping piece of wood, but does not push him off it. He takes pity on Spiderfoot, and instead tells him to go back to his Clanmates and tell them never to underestimate RiverClan warriors again. Blackclaw is angry that he did not kill Spiderfoot, and Pouncetail reminds him that there would be no honor in doing that, and that the warrior code states that they needn't kill cats to achieve victory. In the Short Stories and Plays Hollyleaf's Story : Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar'' :Pouncetail and the rest of a RiverClan patrol is caught by a ShadowClan patrol when they trespass on ShadowClan territory. Pouncetail's tail is snapped like a twig when Firestar finds him. Firestar brings Pouncetail, along with Otterheart, back to camp to be nursed by Leafpool. He is later taken back to his Clan. Trivia *He has been mistakenly described as a brown tabby she-cat. Character Pixels References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters